Niniel, The Tear Maiden
by Anthem82
Summary: This is a story about a character I created who Legolas fell in love, but what is her past? PG-13, just in case
1. Chapter 1, Prologue

Niniel, The Tear Maiden  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the master's works(Tolkien), actually I own nothing, except my poster of Legolas.   
  
Author's Notes: I am new at this, and sorry if it's so short, I'll work on making them longer. Niniel is my character I created, so please don't use her without my permission. Oh and if I changed your favorite character I'm sorry, but deal with it, lol. This takes place after the War of the Ring, and Boromir and Haldir haven't died in this story, Please review!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One Prologue  
  
I'm running as fast as I can, but I am so weak, I don't know if I can make it! But I must, I must make it to Rivendell. If I don't, I'll never be free or maybe even alive again. Oh no! The sun's almost rising! They'll find me for sure now, no matter what! swish What was that? Oh my gosh! My leg, it's gushing blood! But I can't stop, I just can't, no matter how much pain I'm in. Wait! Up ahead! Those gates! I know those gates! It's Rivendell! Finally! I just hope I can make it.  
  
Half an Hour Later  
  
Knock, Knock  
  
Elrond heard a knock at his office door. He calmly looked up from his work and answered,  
  
"Come in"  
  
It was Glorfindel. And he was out of breath, which was unusual because one, Glorfindel never ran and two, even if he did elves don't get out of breath. This must have been important.  
  
"Glorfindel! What is it?! What happened?!?!" Elrond asked, now looking extremely worried.  
  
"Elrond, she's returned!" Answered Glorfindel, a smile creeping onto his face.  
  
Elrond still looked worried though, "Who?! Who has returned?!?"  
  
"Elenwen, but she's being chased."  
  
Elrond looked a little happier at this but still worried.  
  
"Glorfindel, bring her in here and put the guards on double alert." He said calmly.  
  
"Yes immediately, here she is." He answered Elrond and then went off to tell the guards.  
  
"Welcome home Elenwen."  
  
*Translation: Elenwen means Star-maiden  
  
Please Review! 


	2. Chapter 2, Welcome Home

Niniel, The Tear Maiden  
  
Diclaimer: See Chapter one, cause im too lazy to think of anything creative, or retype it  
  
Authors notes: Here is the 2nd chapter that's longer. No one reviewed chapter one:'(   
  
So please someone review this one!!!!! And any thing that needs translating will be at the very end.  
  
*blah*=italics  
  
"blah"=speech   
  
on to the story!!!!  
  
Chapter 2, Welcome Home  
  
"Ada! It's so good to see you again!!!" Elenwen shouted with joy in her voice.  
  
"Elenwen, I've missed you so much. Glorfindel said you were being chased. What did he mean?  
  
And does it have anything to do with why you dissapeared all of a sudden?"  
  
"Yes, that day I went riding soem me jumped out of the trees and scared Aeglos and I fell off.  
  
Then they quickly and suddenly tied me up and threw me onto one of their horses. Then they knocked me out.  
  
I woke up at the feet of Boromir. It seems he still wants power and he is very lonely. He wanted to use my powers to  
  
become the greatest ruler ever over all of Middle Earth. And he wanted me to be his wife. First he politely asked and when I tured  
  
him down he grew angry and asked one more time and still I refused. That got him really angry and he said, 'Fine, have it your way. But you will be my prisoner  
  
until you change your mind, and if that doesn't happen then you willbe my prisoner for ever.' Then he threw me in a dungeon. After a few weeks he came  
  
down and asked if I had changed my mind. I said no. I could see him getting angry, but he just sighed and said that the guards could take me for a walk. They did, and when  
  
the weren't looking I tried to escape, but they caught me and brought me back to Boromir. He then let the guards beat me right in front of him. After what seemed like an eternity   
  
he told them to stop and bring me back to the dungeon.  
  
"Oh Elenwen! Are you alright?!"  
  
"I'm getting better now, but there's more."  
  
"A few weeks later they took me for another walk. And even after Boromir's warning of a death sentance if I tried to escape again, I did. This time they didn't catch me.  
  
I hid for a day and ran that night so they couldn't see me. I continued alternating like that, but last night I forgot to stop and as the sun rose I saw the gates of Rivendell, and here I am."  
  
"My goodness, you must be tired Elenwen. But one more thing. How did you get the cut on your leg?"  
  
"As I was running a tree branch with thorns scratched my leg, but I'm okay."  
  
At this moment a guard ran in.  
  
"Lord Elrond sir, Boromir and his men are here, should I let them in?"  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! And someone did review my first chapter! YAY!!!! so thank you ~ME132  
  
And Aeglos means Snow-Point. 


	3. Author's Note

Niniel, The Tear Maiden  
  
Hi people! This is just an Author's note, sorry:(  
  
But I am having writers block and waiting for advice on what to do next from one of my friends.  
  
I would like to thank all that have reviewed so far, it's given me the motivation to write more.  
  
And in response to a few reviewers, In the Author's note in the first chapter I wrote that  
  
this was after War of the Ring and that Boromir hasn't died yet and if you go by the movies, neither  
  
has Haldir. And in response to Pearl-Brandybuck I know that the name is not mine and I sohuld have  
  
said that, but I have yet to read the Unfinished Tales or even finish the Simarillion, so I have no idea   
  
what Niniel is like so I am just using the name, and making up my own personality(I think, lol)  
  
And I will update as soon as possible Talk to you all later!  
  
-Anthem82 


	4. Chapter 3, Trouble

Niniel, The Tear Maiden  
  
A/N: YAY!!!! I'M UPDATING!!!!!!, DON'T ASK WHY THIS IS IN ALL CAPS, IT'S BECAUSE I'M INSANE! ok anyway, onwards!!!! THis chapter isn't gonna be in first person like the rest so don't get confused.   
  
" blah " = speech  
  
' blah ' = thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: nothing has changed since I updated years ago, I only own my Legolas poster and Lord of the Rings calendar and my dreams of Legolas and Orlando Bloom.  
  
Chapter 3, Trouble  
  
"Elenwen, go to your room right now."  
  
"Yes father"  
  
Elenwen left to go to her room, on her way out Elrond commanded six guards to accompany her and make sure nothing happened to her at all costs. After doing that he told the guard who came in to show Boromir and his men in. The guard then proceded to do this. He tried to keep Boromir and his men calm, but to no avail.  
  
"Elrond!!! I know Elenwen is here, summon her to me, IMMEDIATLEY!!!"  
  
Obviously Boromir was quite flustered. Elrond who was trembling inside looked very calm and responded in a calm way also.  
  
"Boromir, I'm sorry but Elenwen does not belong to you, nor has she ever, what you did was kidnapping. Elenwen belongs to no one but herself and there is no way I will ever let you see her again. And I would advise you not to try and kidnap her again, unless you would like to be remembered as the human who started yet another war between Elves and Men."  
  
While saying this everyone in the room who knew Elrond knew he was getting very angry, but Boromir just stood still huffing and puffing angrily waiting impatientlly for him to be quiet. When Elrond was finished though he just stood there speechless. Elrond took this opportunity to ask Boromir to leave.  
  
"Boromir, if you have nothing more to say to me, I suggest you leave and not return here unlees you are in dire need of our help or are summoned here. And if you ever see my daughter ignore her and continue passing by, unless she talks to you first. Good day Boromir."  
  
At this Boromir was dumbfounded and for a moment he just stood there with his mouth hanging open, then he regained his composure.  
  
"Come on men, we're leaving this horrible place. Now!"  
  
Boromir then proceded to storm out. As soon as he left Elrond sighed a huge sigh of relief.  
  
"I hope that is the last we will have to see of him. All I can say is thank goodness Aragorn is king and not him. Celeb, please go tell Elenwen and the guards that it's safe to come out. Thank you." (A/N Celeb is the door guard who brought Boromir in)  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh and Celeb, after that would you please see to it that Legolas' room is prepared he will be arriving here either tomorrow or tonight."  
  
"Of course sire."  
  
"Thank you Celeb."  
  
After giving his faithful guard these orders Elrond collapsed into his chair. 'My, this is stressful, I really do hope everything will be ok, maybe I'll get Legolas to stay for a while in case anything else arises.'  
  
He rumbed his temples.  
  
'Maybe I should take a rest'  
  
No sooner had he thought this then he fell asleep.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N Yay, hopefully this chapter is better and longer thenthe others. I think Celeb mean silver, I'm not sure though. Oh and to correct my disclaimer in the first chapter I do not own Niniel, her name is in The Silmarillion, I just changed the person and used the name. So good bye for now! 


End file.
